


Unrequited Agony

by Honeyglow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, haikyuu au, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/pseuds/Honeyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portion of how this story works out is based on experiences from my life, and then everything else is plain fiction from there! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Agony

“You should just fucking come over. You know you want to.” Kuroo said, while grabbing three chocolate milk cartons to put on his lunch tray. Bokuto sighed and grabbed an ice cream for his lunch treat. “You know I promised Yukie I would be around to hear how her practice went!” As the two walked to their normal lunch table and greeted their friends, Kuroo was getting frustrated. “You can just text her like you normally do when you’re not with her, bro.”

Kuroo was having his boyfriend Kenma, their friend Yachi and her boyfriend Akaashi come over for a movie hang out day. Bokuto and his girlfriend was invited, but Yukie had cheer-leading practice and Bokuto knew it was an important night for her, considering she was becoming captain. Bokuto always wanted to talk to her and make sure her day went well. He was in love with her. True he could just text her, but he liked being in his room so he could solely focus on her.

“Kuroo, I’ll think about it, okay?” And that was the last time they talked about it during school.

_ >Just don’t worry about me. I don’t need you to constantly talk to me. Just go. I can talk to you tomorrow at school, Kou. _

Bokuto sighed as he re-read the text over and over. “Guess I’ll go then...what kind of girlfriend doesn’t want her boyfriend to talk to her?” Bokuto moped onto his bus and sat next to Kuroo. “Yo bro!” He said, waiting for a fist bump, but Bokuto just wasn’t in the mood. “Hey Kuroo. I’m coming over tonight. What are we gonna do again?” Kuroo laughed and pulled his best friend in for a side hug. Obviously he needed cheering up. “We’re eating snacks and watching a movie and just hanging out. Don’t look so sad to be with friends, geez!” And soon they were both laughing, stoked for the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bokuto walked into Kuroo’s house late. He had homework to catch up on and his parents would kill him if he didn’t do some amount of school work before he hung out with friends on the weekend. Walking in, he heard a bunch of laughing. Oh good, he thought, I’ve already missed so much probably. But it looked like Yachi and the man standing beside her, who Bokuto assumed was Akaashi, just got there as they were standing and still wearing jackets and sneakers.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto yelled as he hopped onto the couch, taking in everyone. Yachi looked happy as usual, Kenma was on his game, Kuroo was drinking something, and Akaashi…

Akaashi looked bored? Sleepy? He couldn’t really tell. He assumed maybe it was just how he always looks. Introductions went all around, mainly for Akaashi, since he only knew Yachi and Kuroo.

“Okay! So we’re watching Ponyo! And we have mountain dew and pizza! So pig out and enjoy! Now shut up!” Kuroo shouted, turning off the lights and grabbing a blanket. Akaashi and Yachi took the mattress that was put on the floor, and they were all snugly. Bokuto was forced off the couch and into a chair as Kuroo and Kenma apparently disappeared under the blanket. Bokuto barely paid attention to the movie. Too much was going on around him, and he felt uneasy.

 

_ >I know you said you would talk to me tomorrow, but I miss you :(  _

 

Checking his phone every five minutes, he didn’t even notice at first that the movie was over and people were talking about leaving. Yachi and Kenma had to go, but Akaashi had permission to stay over at Kuroo’s, as well as Bokuto. Saying goodbye to everyone and giving out hugs, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi walked back into the living room and just sat and talked.

They talked about anything and everything. They talked about anime, food, school, parents. Somehow it changed into politics, sex, and other personal life ups and downs. Kuroo fell asleep first on the couch next to Bokuto, and Bokuto talked to Akaashi for at least another hour.

“I like you, Bokuto-san. You’re a very nice person and we share a lot of the same opinions, which is odd for me. I know I have very un-popular opinions.” Bokuto smiled wide and was so happy. There was something about this man. He had very cute black curls, his eyes were a lovely color, and his laugh sounded amazing. “I like you too! I consider you as a friend now! I’ll friend request you on Facebook! Talking with you is a lot of fun actually!” 

“If you two don’t shut up I’m kicking you out into the streets!” Kuroo yelled, turning over and going back to bed. This being an obvious, serious warning, Bokuto and Akaashi said goodnight to each other and laid down. Bokuto tried not to kick Kuroo as he found a comfortable position to lay in. He wasn’t sure, and he felt guilty trying to agree with his gut feeling. But in this one night of hanging out, Bokuto thinks he likes Akaashi. Not just the friend type, but more. And that wasn’t good. They were both dating someone...but why did he not care?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the two girls I used for this are weird options. However I apologize what is to come in future chapters, concerning these two lovely ladies. I do not hate them and I feel bad for what their roles will be in the future, so forewarning! Please don't hate me!


End file.
